Brave
by A Smouldering Soul
Summary: Draco and Harry started dating near the end of their fifth year. Now it's their sixth year, but something's different. Draco has come into his veela inheritance. He is scared to tell his father whom his mate really is.


Brave

Chapter One Letters

Summary: Draco and Harry started dating near the end of their fifth year. Now it's their sixth year, but something's different. Draco has come into his veela inheritance. He is scared to tell his father whom his mate really is.

A/n: For the sake of this story let's say that summer break begins on June first.

It all started the summer before Draco's sixth year. On June fifth to be exact. When the clock struck midnight, Draco's body began reacting to his veela blood. Draco's body trembled both in pain and fear. He whimpered as the pain escalated. His creature blood activating his inner veela. The process was excruciating. By morning, Draco was covered in a sheen of sweat and his limbs were sore. Draco weakly got up from his bed and went over to the body length mirror in the corner of his room. He gasped at the changes in his appearance. Draco's hair was longer, to his shoulders, and his eyes were greyer. He was too exhausted to look for any more changes so he went back to his bed and laid down. Draco's eyes slowly fluttered closed as he drifted asleep.

_A boy with messy black hair and sparkling green eyes hovered above him. The boy leaned forward so that their lips almost touched. Draco's eyes shifted from the boy's eyes to the boy's lips. The boy was utterly beautiful in Draco's opinion. Draco leaned forward slightly, closing the gap between them, their lips touched. The simple touch sent fire throughout Draco's veins. The boy eagerly kissed Draco. One of the boy's hands slid down Draco's side and rested on Draco's hip. The boy slowly tapered off the kiss._

_ "My mate." He whispered._

Draco was startled out of his dream by a knock on the door. He sighed and rubbed his bleary eyes. Sitting up, Draco stretched his arms above his head before telling the visitor to come in. The door opened and in walked his father Lucius. His father was pale and had platinum blonde hair just past his shoulders. For some reason, Lucius looked even paler today which made Draco worry.

"What is it father?" Draco asked, his worry escaping through his voice.

"I know how painful the veela inheritance can be. I wanted to make sure you were alright. When you fell back asleep, did you catch a glimpse at your mate?"

Lucius was worried that whoever Draco might have seen as his mate might in fact be a bad match due to the war. Being on the dark side meant that your choices were limited especially when it came to lovers. Lucius would know seeing how he didn't love his wife Narcissa and had been frantically searching for his true mate since Draco was born.

"I did father. It was a boy with black hair and green eyes."

"You better hope that isn't Harry Potter."

"I don't think it was father." Draco lied, he hid the fact that he was hurt.

Draco had started dating Harry Potter; the boy who lived, saviour of us all; before summer break began. When they put past their silly feud, they realized they had a lot in common. One of the main things though was that they were both still in the closet at school. Meanwhile their families already knew their preference for men however, nobody knew their preference for each other.

Draco watched as his father left the room, closing the door behind him. He laid back down in his king sized bed and curled up under the black satin sheets. Draco was just about to close his eyes when there was a peck at his window. His eyes opened instantly. With a sigh, Draco got up and went over to his window. He opened the window causing a white snowy owl to fly inside.

"Hi Hedwig." Draco said as he pet the bird affectionately before taking the letter from her claws.

Dear Draco,

First off, happy birthday! You're sixteen now that's awesome. How are you going to spend your birthday? Not only are you sixteen, but you're a veela. Did it hurt when you transitioned? Well no doubt it did, so, tell me how to make it better. I want to be there for you Dray. If it wasn't for this war I would have flew over to your manor instead of sending Hedwig with this letter. I can't wait till the next semester begins. I miss you, your smirk, your pale eyes, and just everything about you. Can't wait to hear from you.

Sincerely,

Harry

Draco sighed softly. He missed Harry too. Though, he would never admit that out loud. He was terrified of what his father would think to know that he was friends, well, more than friends with a Potter and not only a Potter but the Harry James Potter. Draco put Harry's letter under his pillow. He would write back later. Draco then gathered clothes- a pair of grey trousers, black silk boxers, and a white shirt- and went to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He sat his clothes down on top of the toilet lid and stripped himself of his pajamas. Once he was nude, he turned on the water for his shower. After a few seconds, the water was warm and he switched it from the faucet to the shower head before stepping inside the tub. The warm water pelted down on him, easing the tension and aches in his muscles.

It was an hour later when Draco got out of the shower. Draco dried off with a black fluffy towel before quickly getting dressed. He threw his dirty clothes into the hamper and hung the towel up to dry. The towel was clean enough to be used again the following morning. Draco went downstairs to the kitchen and began preparing himself some toast. He sat down at the kitchen table and nibbled at the two slices of buttered bread. Just as he was finishing, his father walked in.

Lucius looked at Draco when he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. His son had grown beautifully and looked a lot like himself. He was glad that Draco didn't look like Narcissa. Marrying Narcissa Black was a mistake. He had only done so to please his father Abraxas.

"Hello Draco. How are you feeling?" Lucius asked softly.

"I still ache a bit, but I'm doing fine. Where's mum?" Draco said.

"She went out for the day." Lucius said while silently adding 'with her lover'.

On the other side of the country….

Harry resided in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive. His room didn't have much in it. It only contained a twin sized bed, a bed side table, and a small wardrobe. His wardrobe was filled with hand me down clothes and school robes. The bed side table was filled with letters from friends, a photo album, and a small box of owl treats. Finally, the bed contained a boy with messy black hair and green eyes. The boy was lanky and tan. His name was Harry Potter.

The saviour of the wizarding world felt hopeless. He was stuck at his aunt and uncle's house and his honorary godfather Remus couldn't find a way to get him out. The Order of the Phoenix kept saying there were wards on number four that would disappear if Harry left which would leave Harry's remaining relatives in danger. Harry could care less about the Dursleys, but the Order wanted to prevent any unnecessary deaths.

"Freak!" Vernon Dursley roared.

Harry flinched at the loud voice. He hated being called a freak. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry taught him that he most certainly wasn't a freak. He was just different to muggles. Vernon Dursley shouted again. This time Harry got up and went downstairs to see what his uncle wanted.

"Freak, it's time for you to learn your place. Take off your shirt." Vernon Dursley ordered.

Harry hesitantly did as he was told. He knew this would end badly. Vernon Dursley took off his belt and ordered Harry to turn around and place his hands against the wall. Harry was frightened now, but as always he did as he was told to prevent from further punishment. Vernon Dursley whipped Harry's back until it bled then, threw Harry's shirt at Harry and ordered the boy to go back to his room. Harry quickly went upstairs to his room. Once the door closed, Harry let out the sob that he had kept silent. His back hurt badly. He flopped, stomach first, onto his bed and cried into his pillow. Moments later there was a tap at his window. Weakly getting up, Harry went over to his window and opened it. Hedwig flew inside with a letter clutched in her claws.

Dear Harry,

It's lovely to hear from you. I miss you too. I wish it was September first already! Speaking of September first, would you like to sit together on the train? I know it's dangerous, but I really want to be close to you in the day light. We can cast a charm to repel people from coming inside our compartment. Thank you for the birthday wish. My birthday however, hasn't been that pleasant. At midnight I came into my veela inheritance. It felt as if my body was on fire and my bones were cracking and everything. All in all I'm extremely sore. I took a shower which helped a little, but I still ache. I wish you were here. Oh, I have a surprise for you. I dreamt of my mate and it revealed itself to be you. Don't tell anyone though. It'll be our little secret for now.

Missing you,

Draco

A smile spread across his lips at reading Draco's letter. The other boy had never wanted to show off their relationship and Harry was fine with that. However, he deeply wanted to tell everyone he was taken by the Slytherin ice prince. Harry would settle for sitting in a warded compartment for now, but he hoped Draco would soon become brave enough to tell everybody just who he was with.


End file.
